


[podfic] Better Than Mistletoe

by applegeuse, fishpatrol



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Christmas Tree, Holidays, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 22:19:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applegeuse/pseuds/applegeuse, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishpatrol/pseuds/fishpatrol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are simulpods of gatorgrrrl's fic "Better Than Mistletoe" read by fishpatrol and applegeuse.</p>
<p><strong>Author’s Summary:</strong> Jensen doesn't want a Christmas tree. But the guy who sells them? Now that's a different story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Better Than Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Better Than Mistletoe](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/14690) by gatorgrrrl. 



**Title:** Better Than Mistletoe  
 **Author:** gatorgrrrl  
 **Readers:** applegeuse and fishpatrol  
 **Fandom:** Supernatural RPF  
 **Pairing:** Jared Padalecki/Jensen Ackles  
 **Author’s Rating:** mild R  
 **Author’s Summary:** Jensen doesn't want a Christmas tree. But the guy who sells them? Now that's a different story.  
 **Podficcer’s Notes:** fishpatrol and I have simulpodded this absolutely lovely, Christmassy fic together! ♥♥♥ You can download both our versions right from this post!

  
fishpatrol’s cover art was made by applegeuse! :D  
[Download or stream](https://www.box.com/s/csg84xarza323vn7rm76) fishpatrol’s podfic! (00:24:31 || 16.9 MB)  
You can also download from the archive [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/better-than-mistletoe).

  
applegeuse’s cover art was made by fishpatrol! :D  
[Download (right click & save as)](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Better%20Than%20Mistletoe%20mp3.mp3) applegeuse’s podfic! (00:23:27 || 13.6 MB) You can also download from the archive [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/better-than-mistletoe-0). To listen to a streaming version, click-through the first mp3 link or visit the original LJ post.

Originally posted on LJ [here](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/1639198.html).


End file.
